Mirror Mirror
by Michi P
Summary: Trouble comes with the arrival of the Mirror of Erised in Konoha. Naruto has always believed that his deepest desire was to become Hokage, but his heart says otherwise. Slight HPxover


**Summary:** Trouble comes with the arrival of the Mirror of Erised in Konoha. Naruto has always believed that his deepest desire was to become Hokage, but his heart says otherwise. [Slight HPxover]

**A/n:** This story takes place in a slight alternate-universe, because in my ideal Naruto world, Sasuke never left for Sound and Sakura is for the most part more like her Shippuuden counterpart. Team 7 is still completely intact *is in denial*. Naruto and his friends are 16-17 years, a little older than _Shippuuden_ age.

**Spoiler Alert:**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on situations and characters created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto and J.K. Rowling.

**[line]**

Naruto is absolutely positive that it is _the coolest_ mirror he has ever seen in his life.

The top of its golden gilded frame brushes the ceiling tiles of Tsunade baa-chan's office, and words (well, he assumes that they are words, but they're not in a language he's ever seen before) are intricately carved in a wide arc across the top. There's some purple velvet stuff draped across the mirror to prevent anyone from looking into it, but a corner of it's falling off near the top and Naruto can see that the surface is old and dusty.

There is something strangely majestic and mysterious about this mirror despite its obvious age, Naruto concludes, while he partially ignores Tsunade baa-chan's ranting about inconsiderate bat-shit old men who send several crazy-loud owls to her office in the middle of her beauty sleep.

"The note says that stupid mirror shows your deepest desire, or something weird like that," she says in a loud, complaining voice, "and to not allow anyone to look into it. There's something about the mirror causing more pain and suffering than anything else, usually."

"Ha! That's crazy," Naruto snorts disbelievingly, striding towards the mirror. He takes a closer look at the clawed feet at the bottom and the painfully detailed designs surrounding the glass, and is overcome with the strongest desire to rip the drapes away from the mirror.

"Did the note say what it's here for?" Sakura asks eagerly.

"Apparently," Tsunade continues, "it was causing some trouble among the kids at the place the thing used to be at. One of them got obsessed with whatever he saw in there and kept sneaking out at night to take a look. The old bat decided to send it here under the impression Sarutobi-sensei was still alive. They were friends, like, three hundred years ago." She snorts at her own small joke about her old teacher and takes a sip from the sake cup on her desk.

Sasuke grunts disinterestedly while Kakashi-sensei hums and returns his interest to his book, but Naruto's attention is back on the mirror. _Oh screw it_, he thinks with his usual brazen attitude, and his hand reaches for the drape, fingers itching to pull it away so he can look at his reflection.

"Hey Baa-chan, you said this shows what you want the most right?" he asks excitedly. She 'hmms' a yes to his inquiry, distracted by the disgustingly high piles of crap and paperwork that have seemingly appeared out of nowhere ("Damn Shizune and her freaky psychic powers that know when I'm not doing anything," she mutters under her breath).

"Great! This thing'll show me what I'd look like if I were Hokage!" Excited blue eyes turn back to the mirror. He grasps a fold in the fabric and is about to pull it away when Tsunade looks up from the disaster area that is her desk and sees him.

"Naruto! Don't!"

Too late, the heavy curtain slips from the edges of the mirror and falls gracefully to the floor, around the clawed feet. Too late, Tsunade hurdles over her desk with the fluidity attained by a ninja after years of training, reaching for the teenage boy's shoulder to pull him away from the reflection that will possibly destroy him. Too late, Naruto has already looked into the mirror.

The boy stops breathing and turns pale. "Wha—?"

The image is deception: his teammates and Tsunade baa-chan have disappeared from the Hokage's office, only to be replaced with two other people, standing slightly behind him. One of them is a brightly smiling woman he has never seen before in his life, but the other is the familiar face of his first role model, a face he gazes at every morning while staring at the Hokage Monument.

"Y-Yondaime?" he asks shakily, and he receives a nod from the man standing behind his shoulder in response. Quickly he whips his head to look around at the office, but he is not met with the bright blue eyes (_they look so much like mine_) of the young dead Hokage, but with the worried gaze of Tsunade. He blanches again, eyes wide, and quickly turns his head back to the mirror.

The Yondaime and the strange woman are back.

They give him kind smiles, and both are on the brink of tears. "Why are you here?" Naruto asks. "Why can't I see you when I turn around?" Once again he is filled with a desperation, but it is of a deeper sense, one that pulls at his heartstrings and makes him want to cry for reasons that are out of his reach.

The red-haired woman smiles and shakes her head, then lifts her hand up to gently place it on his shoulder. He puzzles at the lack of weight, and when he slowly brings his fingers to hers he only finds the sturdy black material of his jacket.

For some strange reason, a pit of frustration and longing drops into Naruto's stomach, and his eyes well up with unshed tears. The back of a tan hand rubs irritatingly across his lashes, before he grinds out behind clenched teeth (though Naruto already has a terrible, _terrible_ idea as to what the answer is), "Who _are_ you?"

His answer comes when the wide green eyes of the woman overflow and her body racks with silent sobs, and when the Yondaime looks away with a shamed look on his handsome face.

Naruto is hit with the realization so hard his entire body physically jerks, and he feels as if he were thrown into a wall and stabbed with at least ten kunai and a chidori. He can't seem to breathe (for some reason, in-out-in-out just isn't cutting it), his hands shake, and several tears escape his blue eyes.

The truth is that the two people in the mirror crying with Naruto Uzumaki are his parents. The truth is that Naruto Uzumaki has a _clue _as to where he came from. The truth is that Naruto Uzumaki is (directly, irrevocably, definitely) related to the Yondaime and to this beautiful, red-headed woman he has never seen before. The truth is that Naruto Uzumaki's parents are _dead_.

Dead, dead, dead-as-a-doorknob dead.


End file.
